Bella Gets Dizzy
by TwilightGirl22
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. Please review, tell me if you have any ideas you want me to right a story about for Bella and Edward. But anyways this is about when Bella gets shots and is dizzy after but doesn't tell Edward what is wrong. Hope you like it.


I haven't seen Edward since school friday right before he went on a hunting trip with the rest of his family. He is supposed to be home today and i would assume he is waiting for me in my bedroom. I just went to get my physical and had to get shots. The nurse said that I needed to get sugar in me, such as drinking soda or something so i don't faint. But I already feel like I'm going to faint and don't feel good so I don't want anything.

I pull up in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser. As I stumble up the porch stairs and walk in the house, I do my best to hide how dizzy I am. But it is almost if he is reading my mind.

"So how was the doctor?" Charlie asks,

I decide there really is no reason to lie to him because for all he knows I feel perfectly fine.

"It was fine, had to get shots, told me to drink something with sugar, said my arm will probably be sore, bla bla bla" I said as nonchalant as possible.

"Oh alright" was all he replied.

That means I pulled it off. And Edward said I am a terrible liar, HA.

I walk upstairs trying not to stumble the entire way from being dizzy but fail miserably. As I open my door, I am greeted to Edward laying on my bed, with his hands folded behind his head and staring into space. I lay down next him on the bed as he puts an arm around me.

"How was hunting?" I began.

"Good but it felt like it was forever because i was worrying about you"

"Oh you worry too much, but I did miss you"

"I worry too much? You're the one who almost tripped on the way into your room, 5 minutes after I get back".

Oh my god, he did notice I tripped but he thinks I was just being clumsy as usual.

We layed like that for the next hour or so, until I was going to get ready for bed. I stood up to get my bathroom bag, when the room started to turn and I missed the thud that should have hurt when I hit the floor. Edward caught me and set me back down on my bed. He stared into my eyes and asked anxiously ,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I just got up too fast"

"And you're alright now?"

"Yeah, I told you I was fine"

I stood up for a second time and made it to my dresser to grab my bag, as I turned around the room started to spin again, and Edward was at my side before I could fall and led me back to my bed. He knew there was something wrong.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked with worry in his voice

I can't tell him the truth. He will overreact, take me to Carlisle and that means more needles. Haven't I already had enough today? He is still waiting for an answer, but what do I say?

"Edward I am fine, I just don't feel that well, no need to worry"

It wasn't a complete lie. I do not feel well, I feel dizzy and like I am going to faint, just not because I am sick.

"You are not fine, if you keep almost passing out. What, was that the third time since I got back? Twice just now, and what once, when you first walked in here? What is going on Bella?"

I know I can't avoid it anymore, he will assume something much worse than just being dizzy.

"Well?"

"I told you I'm fine, just leave it alone"

"Bella you need to tell me"

"Or what you'll call Carlisle"

"Well before Charlie was thinking something about the doctor. So either he knows you're sick and I can get him to bring you to a hospital, or you went to the doctor and clearly something happened."

I don't think I can get him to forget about this, so there really is no point in lying anymore.

"I went to the doctor today for my physical, and had to get shots. They said I need to have sugar or else I might faint."

"So then why are you still so dizzy? I think we need to go to Carlisle"

Of course he would assume I had the sugar. Why wouldn't he ? Except that I never had any because I couldn't stand to drink or eat anything or else I might puke. But he doesn't know. I guess now is better than never to tell him the truth.

"We don't need to go anywhere, I'll should be fine by the morning"

"Is that what the doctor told you?"

"Not exactly"

"Then how do you know Bella? How do you know you will be ok?"

Right when he said that, the dizziness I have been feeling suddenly became worse. I didn't even think that could be possible. I did my best to get up and run to the bathroom but Edward knew what I was doing and picked me up and ran me there to get there faster. I sat there leaning over the toilet but not actually puking but it sure felt like I was going to. He held my hair back just incase I was going to but then I could tell he had enough when he said,

"Alright lets go, I'm taking you to Carlisle"

"No!" I said a little too fast

"Why not Bella? Look at you! You can't even stand up without falling and you are nauseous.."

Just then Edwards phone rang and he picked it up before it could ring a second time. He just stared at me while someone talked on the other end of the phone, he didn't say anything except for the little "mhmm"s and "what?!"s. Then he snapped the phone shut and just stared at me as if waiting for me to say something. Then he said,

"Alice told me that she saw Carlisle giving you food when we got to my house. Is there something you are not telling me?"

He almost seemed angry when he said this. I told him what happened about not eating or drinking anything when I got home and he justed looked at me.

"And I assume that you didn't have any breakfast either because you were too nervous about getting shots too. Didn't you?!"

"Yes" I said in a small voice, I didn't understand why he was so upset.

"Bella do you know what could have happened? You could have passed out and fallen down the stairs or anything and you could have really hurt yourself!"

Before I knew it, we were both in the kitchen and he was getting me a soda and making me a sandwitch.

"You know Bella, there is a reason why they tell you to have sugar or whatever after you get a shot."

"Yeah, I know, I had every intention to come home and have some lemonade and something to eat but when I started to feel dizzy, I just completely lost my appetite and I couldn't even think of eating anything or else I would puke."

As I started explaining he kept pointing to the food so I would eat. Slowly I took a sip of the soda and set it back down. He frowned at me and kept insisting. Eventually I ate the sandwich and half the soda which was good enough for Edward. We went back to my room and he said I should go straight to bed. Once I changed and layed back down he started singing my lullaby and after not even a minute I was asleep.


End file.
